Human senses, such as sight and sound, are frequently impeded by many natural and artificial causes. For instance, the setting of the sun, the outbreak of a heavy thunderstorm, darkness, and recurrent building or road construction may all interfere with sight. High winds, loud music, or construction noises may interfere with hearing. In each of these scenarios, the causes that impede the sense of sight or sense of sound are distractions that inhibit a person's ability to focus his or her senses for a particular task. For example, impediments to sight may affect a person's ability to find an address on a building and impediments to sound may affect a person's ability to recognize when there is an approaching emergency vehicle.
While there are general solutions for overcoming some of the impediments to sight, such as sonar, radar, infrared, etc., these general solutions often require the use of specialized equipment that may be expensive or hard to find. Moreover, these general solutions often may not faithfully reconstruct the environment and often provide a visual representation of the environment that lacks detail or may be artificially colored. Similarly, while there are general solutions to overcoming the impediments to sound, such as using noise canceling headphones or increasing the audio of a radio or electronic digital player, these methods may present incomplete solutions for recreating the surroundings. The general solutions for overcoming sound interference often aim to muffle or overpower other sources of sound, and thus attempt to become the only source of sound. At loud volumes, these solutions may also become impractical.